1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modified high-cis isoprene polymer, a method for producing the same, and an application thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a modified high-cis isoprene polymer which contains more than 97% of a cis-1,4-structure, a method for producing the same, and an application thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The conjugated diene polymer is widely used in resin modification and various industrial products, one application of which is the production of tires. With the rising awareness of environmental protection in recent years, the requirements for tire performance have become high. For instance, it is desired to be able to achieve low fuel consumption and low wear loss. To conform to the trend, it is necessary to improve the mechanical properties of the conjugated diene polymer such as rolling resistance, wet skid resistance, and tensile strength. Moreover, carbon black is generally added to the conjugated diene polymer of the conventional tire to increase the strength of tires.
In the known technique, butadiene is generally used to prepare the conjugated diene polymer suitable for tires. The conjugated diene polymer prepared by using butadiene is mainly used in the sidewall of tires, with a focus of heat generation. In addition to using the conjugated diene polymer prepared by butadiene, the tires also need natural rubber, and in addition to being used on the tire surface with a focus of rolling resistance, natural rubber can also be used in ply with a focus of tear resistance. Although the rolling resistance and the tear resistance of the high-cis isoprene polymer are not as good as those of natural rubber, with the increasing price of natural rubber, the development of a high-cis isoprene polymer having the same or even better tear resistance as natural rubber is still needed. Therefore, how to provide a high-cis isoprene polymer to replace natural rubber is an issue in the industry that needs to be solved.